En chemin
by E. Sideen
Summary: Ema a 15 ans et débarque à la pension Hinata. Ce monde est extrêment différent du sien. Elle s'est vraiment embarquée dans une drôle d'aventure...


**Sous-titre (provisoire):** _En chemin_  
**Résumé:**Ema a 15 ans et débarque à la pension Hinata. Ce monde est extrêment différent du sien. Elle s'est vraiment embarquée dans une drôle d'aventure...  
**Disclaimer:** Les différents personnages apparaissants sont la proriété de Ken Akamatsu (quelques exceptions à venir...). L'histoire m'appartient donc pas touche sans autorisation.

**Chapitre 1:**

Une arrivée pour le moins burlesque

Le ciel est bleu azur. Les cerisiers sont en fleurs le long de l'avenue que gravit avec peine une jeune fille. Ses traits, avenants, sont enfantins malgré l'expression réfléchie dictée par ses lunettes. Des longs cheveux châtains, épars sur les épaules, encadrent son visage. Son corps, frêle, passerait facilement inaperçu dans la démesure du paysage si le tissu de sa robe n'était pas aussi flamboyant. Courte et ample, elle laisse entrevoir à l'échancrure le col d'un chemisier blanc enserré d'un ruban rose incarnat, identique à ceux présents dans ses cheveux. De longues chaussettes d'un bleu passé s'ajoute à l'étrange tenue, typique des collèges féminins. Ce n'est pas vers une école pourtant que se dirige la collégienne. On entend sa respiration rauque tandis qu'elle s'efforce de traîner deux gros sacs et une valise bien encombrante le long d'un escalier aux allures interminables. Perché sur l'un des sacs, son animal de compagnie, un caméléon, tire la langue, indifférent à la souffrance de sa maîtresse. Elle s'appelle Ema Maeda, a 15 ans et ne rêve que d'une chose: entrer à Todaï, la célèbre université de Tokyo. Elle a entendu parler, il y a quelques semaines de celà, d'un garçon logeant dans une pension pour filles qui a brillamment réussi les examens de passage.

La voyageuse, rapidement, s'essoufle et s'immobilise, soulagée, sur le palier qu'elle vient d'atteindre. Une légère brise fouette son visage et joue avec ses cheveux. Profitant du répit alloué à ses bras, elle cherche des yeux la destination à atteindre. Mais la bâtisse ne se dévoile pas encore à l'horizon. Ema laisse échapper un petit soupir. S'armant de volonté, Ema empoigne de nouveau ses bagages, encore une fois. Les marches se succèdent et bientôt se confondent en une surface claire, floue. Ses yeux sont fatigués; Ema les essuie. Elle est dans un état déplorable, ruisselante sous le soleil qui lui chauffe désagréablement la nuque. Mais Ema continue son éreintante ascension. Bien qu'elle l'ignore, elle emprunte un chemin maintes fois foulé. Prenant racine au pied même de la colline, celui-ci a en effet autrefois servi à la longue cohorte des pèlerins et aux processions organisées par les prélats de l'empereur. Décrite ainsi dans les guides touristiques japonais, la colline, terre sacrée, n'est plus reconnue aujourd'hui par les populations que comme le siège de vieux quartiers défraîchis et comme étant « la colline la plus haute de la ville », de Tokyo.

La distance se réduit considérablement tandis qu'Ema accomplit sa propre avancée, vers sa nouvelle destinée. Au détour d'une marche, la jeune fille débouche soudain face à une habitation de taille imposante. C'est la pension Hinata! Ema reste immobile, subjuguée par l'objet de si longues recherches (Oh, combien longues!) dans toute la ville. Le bâtiment est entièrement fait de bois. Bâtie dans un style ancien, la construction arbore deux étages munis de ces couloirs en balcon si rares à présent.

Ema aperçoit l'intérieur de quelques pièces par certains paravents entrouverts. Les portes, en glissières, avec leur fin revêtement de fibres végétales rappellent à Ema l'ambiance confinée des salons de thé. Mais cette tranquillité qu'elle respire face à cet imposant logis est celle des temples et de toutes ces choses qui bravent le temps. La douceur et le mystère imprègne l'endroit. Ema s'imagine aisément ces bouddhistes d'autres époques sous ce toit en pagode, plongés dans leurs profondes méditations. Mais qu'importe l'allure de cette pension. Elle est ici, elle est arrivée. Son nouveau foyer. Ema voit furtivement les portes de Todaï s'ouvrir devant elle. Enfin... Dans un sursaut d'énergie, Ema avale quatre à quatre la vingtaine de marches qui s'étalent au-dessus d'elle. Ce qui a aussitôt pour effet de la faire souffrir d'un point de côté et lâcher ses affaires. Mais Ema est bien trop à son rêve éveillé pour y prêter attention.

Inspirant profondément, elle s'apprête à franchir les portes vitrées du hall, relief de la façade. Ema ne s'adresse là qu'à des murs: l'entrée est vide. Il n'y a trâce de qui que soit derrière le comptoir. Notant une petite sonnette de cuivre, traditionnelle des ryukan ((hôtels)), elle appelle plusieurs fois ce comité d'accueil qui se fait attendre. Qioiqu'impressionnée par les lieux, l'impatience finit tout de même par la gagner. Un petit filet de voix timide se fait de nouveau entendre.

« Il y a quelqu'un? » demande Ema. Le silence se prolonge. Et Ema s'énerve soudain, laissant libre court à son anxiété.

« Raah! Arrête Ema! Un peu de cran! C'est ici que t'as décidé de renaître, non? » Se reprenant, elle se met à crier à pleine voix: « IL Y A QUELQU'UN ? » Un profond silence, à nouveau, lui répond. Ema n'attend pas plus longtemps. Elle trouvera elle-même son hôte, et sa chambre s'il le faut. Rien ne détruira son rêve.

La nouvelle pensionnaire commence alors sa visite des lieux. Face à elle, un escalier de bois ciré s'envole dans les étages. Ema préfère chercher en premier lieu au rez-de-chaussée. La pièce attenante, séparée du hall par un simple muret, est à priori une salle commune, déserte à cette heure-ci. Aucune porte ne semble mener plus avant de ce côté-ci. Ema retourne alors sur ses pas et examine le couloir en partie barré par le comptoir. Il s'étire au loin, prolongé par une allée extérieure dont Ema ne perçoit que la luminosité du jour. Ema s'attarde sur les parois du couloir, parsemées de portes. La collégienne en ouvre une au hasard puis deux autres, plus éloignées. La première pièce contient ce qui semble être des produits d'entretien tandis que la seconde est tapissée d'étagères vides. La troisième abrite de vieux outils usagés posés sur des meubles défoncés. Ema ne s'aventure pas dans les autres pièces. Probablement personne ne se trouve ici. Elle se dirige vers les étages, même s'il lui répugne de s'immiscer dans les dédalles de la demeure en véritable criminelle.

A petits pas prudents, Ema s'avance dans ce qui est le corridor du premier étage. Le balcon donne vue sur l'entrée de la pension mais elle remarque sur le mur opposé une ouverture: le mur a été éventré et vaguement rafistolé. Soulevant le tissu qui peine à cacher le trou, Ema, surprise, a vue sur un magnifique jardin d'intérieur. La végétation y est dense tout en étant ordonnée. Quelques ponts semblables à ceux des jardins miniatures disparaissent même sous cette dernière qui reprend ses droits. Le jardin respire un air d'abandon entretenu invitant au prélassement. Le regard d'Ema s'enfonce parmi les arbres et s'arrête sur un bassin entouré de rochers. Un rotenburo! Ema a soudain terriblement envie de se délasser dans un bain chaud. Une échelle est appuyée contre mur au-dessous de l'ouverture où elle se tient. Sa réserve fond comme neige au soleil. Sans plus se soucier des convenances vis à vis des pensionnaires et surtout du gérant qu'elle ne connaît pas encore, la jeune fille traverse à grandes enjambées le jardin, se dévêt puis se glisse enroulée dans une serviette dans l'eau, agréablement chaude.

A quelques pas de la pension, le silence paisible de la nature est troublé par la dispute de deux jeunes femmes. Chemin faisant, elles transportent chacune une bassine contenant leurs effets de toilettes et serviette de bain. Mais elles ne pourraient être plus dissemblables. Si l'une est blonde et guillerette, la seconde, brune, est beaucoup moins communicative. Son visage austère s'accorde parfaitement avec son kimono traditionnel du plus simple apparat. Sa compagne babille autour d'elle sans que le moindre ridule n'apparaisse à la surface de son visage. De surcroît, elle porte, cinglé dans son dos, un sabre de bois appelé yukata.

« Motoko, je peux prendre ton sabre? » Celle-ci ne lui répond pas. Mais la blonde, tenace, revient à la charge.

« Motoko, je peux prendre ton sabre? Dis! Dis!  
- Non, Sû!  
- Ste plaît, ste plaît!! » Sû est postée devant Motoko, les mains jointes et les yeux larmoyants. Contrainte de s'immobiliser, Motoko se contient avec peine.  
« Non!! tranche-t-elle fermement.  
- Allez!! » Sû lui a sauté sur le dos et la tiraille de tout côté. La colère s'empare d'elle. La jeune femme, d'un seul bras, tire Sû au sol et d'un réflexe vif, arrache ledit sabre de son fourreau. Enpoignant le yukata à pleines mains, elle l'abât sur l'infortunée, fendant l'air avec force.  
« ZAN-KU-ZEN!! » hurle -t-elle de sa voix rauque.((zankûzen : éclair qui fend le ciel)) La technique déclenche une forte rafale de vent qui projette Sû haut et loin dans le ciel. Un vol plané amusant.

Le silence retombe entre les arbres. Resté seul, son auteur parcourt la distance qui le sépare du vestiaire. Une porte claque. Elle a tôt fait de troquer kimono pour serviette de bain et de pénétrer dans l'eau brûlante du rotenburo. Une longue journée de préparatifs en vue du mariage s'est terminée et Motoko est épuisée. Assise, la jeune femme se délasse lentement, les yeux clos. L'humidité ambiante lui dépose un masque tonifiant de gouttelettes sur le visage. Elle bat de temps à autre des paupières et entraperçoit la brume qui s'élève en permanence au-dessus du rotenburo. Le contour des objets est informe. Se renfonçant encore dans l'eau, Motoko perçoit des clapotis éloignés au travers de l'activité diffuse du rotenburo. Soudain aux aguets, sa main se crispe sur son sabre tandis qu'elle se redresse de toute sa taille.

« Kitsune, t'es dans le rotenburo? » Aucune réponse.

Motoko s'avance lentement, cherchant à distinguer une silhouette. Une forme correspond vaguement à un corps allongé mais se révèle n'être qu'un rocher oblong. Changeant de direction, elle heurte le corps de quelqu'un. Motoko chasse d'un coup de yukata le voile opaque devant elle. « Kitsune? » Les longs cheveux blonds devant elle lui sont inconnus.  
« Aaiiihhh!! ZAN-KU-ZEN!! »

La rafale de vent a fait une nouvelle victime.

Ema est endolorie mais sans égratignures,à quelques dizaines de mètres du rotenburo, dans le jardin. Seule sa serviette de bain a souffert,déchirée. A présent, elle est habillée d'une longue robe bleue à bretelles sur un pull à col roulé blanc. Démunie, une jeune fille les lui a gentiment prêtés pour la prémunir d'un rhume printanier. Ema ne sait ce qu'est devenu son seul uniforme abandonné près du rotenburo. Elle n'ose pas non plus parler de ses bagages, vides de vêtements. Ema a quitté ses lunettes qu'elle déteste afin d'effacer une dépendance trop humaine. Elle distingue assez bien ce qui l'entoure et aurait préféré fuir que subir cette vision de cauchemar. On lui enjoint de s'expliquer, un sabre brandi devant elle. Sa propriétaire est effrayante avec ses yeux froids et colériques. Les autres locataires derrière elle la toisent de façon peu sympathique. Ema bafouille lamentablement. Elle s'emporte, alimentée par la peur.

« Je suis Ema, Ema Maeda!! » crie t-elle.

L'atmosphère si lourde, se détend soudainement. Sous sonregard ahuri, l'hilarité, telle une épidémie, s'empare de ses persécuteurs.  
« Pourquoi vous riez? demande t-elle les larmes aux yeux, humiliée. Elle n'est absolument pas rassurée.  
- T'as juste une façon bien à toi de te présenter », répond l'une d'elle.

Malgré les formules d'usage de bienvenue, Ema doute encore de la franchise de leurs sourires. Certes, le visage que son bourreau s'est composé est impassible mais un autre l'inquiète, pensif. Il est beaucoup plus mûr et serein que les autres et pour cause, c'est la jeune femme la plus agée de la pièce. « Tu es donc la nouvelle pensionnaire... » Ema se demande quelle est sa fonction à la pension. Est-elle une simple pensionnaire ou la gérante? Sa seconde impression est vraisemblable et elle doit s'avouer qu'elle est légèrement déçue. Le mythe de la pension s'affesse un peu. La jeune femme à l'origine de cette désillusion ne reste cependant pas passive. Sans aucun cérémonial, elle l'entraîne dans l'escalier afin de lui indiquer sa chambre. Elle logera dans la 304, la chambre qu'elle occupait jusqu'à présent. La collégienne lui est reconnaissante d'avoir esquivé une scène embarassante. Elle s'appelle Naru Narusegawa.

Tandis qu'elles marchent le long du couloir du premier étage, Ema en profite pour observer celle qui en lui offrant sa chambre va quitter la pension. Sa robe blanche parsemée de broderies turquoises aux coutures souligne sa silhouette et l'embellit sans qu'il n'en ait besoin. Sa chevelure oscillant entre le châtain et le doré est magnifique et ajoute à son visage déjà ravissant. Quelques mêches tombent sur son front. Ema est émerveillée et ne trouve absolument rien à dénigrer. Aussitôt, la culpabilité la ronge. Elle ne devrait pas envier une simple humaine, c'est contraire à son éducation. Mais l'humaine en question n'a rien remarqué, occupée qu'elle est dans ses pensées. Balayant l'idée, Ema préfère s'instruire sur les personnes qu'elle va maintenant cotoyer.

« Tu vas quitter cette pension, n'est-ce pas?  
- Oh... Je ne pars pas vraiment. Je serai absente quelques temps mais je reviendrai à Hinata.

- Et donc reprendre ta chambre, pense sombrement Ema.

- Mais non, dit Naru en riant. On ne prend une pensionnaire que si une chambre est disponible. Tant que tu souhaiteras vivre ici, il y aura une chambre pour toi. Nous avons eu des contretemps pour la préparer, c'est pourquoi tu prendras la mienne le temps d'un soir. Après mon mariage, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, je peux te l'assurer. En tant que femme du gérant... A ces mots, Ema a sursauté.

- C'est de vous alors qu'on m'a parlé. Tu es à Todaï n'est-ce pas?

- Oui et Keitaro aussi.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un avec de telles responsabilités aurait pu consacrer suffisament de temps à ses études.

- Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'espérait pas tant. C'était pour lui un rêve inaccessible.

- J'aimerai bien pouvoir en faire autant... dit Ema avec mélancolie.

- Vivre dans une pension est une expérience unique. Aie confiance en toi et tes rêves se réaliseront. Pense à Keitaro!

- Oui, tu as raison. J'y arriverais!! fait Ema en serrant son point devant elle.  
- J'aime mieux te voir penser ça », lui dit Naru en souriant.

Se disant, elle entre la première dans la chambre qu'elles viennent d'atteindre.

« Le repas aura lieu à 19h30, lui indique-t-elle. Ensuite, au lit ! » Naru agite la main puis quitte la pièce.

« A tout à l'heure », répond avec retard Ema, dans le vague.

Ema réfléchit à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. En l'espace d'une seule conversation, Ema a appris une foule de choses grâce à Naru et déjà son cerveau fourmille de milles questions. Comment va-t-elle s'entendre avec les autres pensionnaires? Comment arrivera-t-elle à entrer à Todai? Sera-t-elle heureuse? Mais Naru lui a promis que tout irait bien... Empreinte d'une nouvelle détermination, Ema se sent enfin prête à affronter son destin, et à déplacer des montagnes.


End file.
